


i miss you (i see you)

by sekaist94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bff!sekai, whiny sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaist94/pseuds/sekaist94
Summary: Sehun doesn't want to cross into the New Year alone but Kyungsoo isn't responding to his whines.





	i miss you (i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've joined an exo fic fest and im really excited! the fic turned out shorter than in expected but i didn't want to drag things out too much. pls give me feedback on what you thought of the fic! all criticism is accepted :)) 
> 
> to the prompter: i hope i did your prompt justice and that you enjoy this fic!
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta s for sitting through all my whines and grammar mistakes!!

Sehun missed Kyungsoo.

 

It’s nothing new, what with them living 254 kilometers apart from each other but it doesn’t mean Sehun is any more used to it than he was at the start of the year. He sighed for the upteenth time and stared out the window of his dorm glumly. When he was accepted into Chonnam National University he had been over the moon with happiness and he remembered how excited he was to tell Kyungsoo, how he ran all the way to the latter’s house only to be told that Kyungsoo hadn’t even applied to Chonnam.

 

He remembered the shattering of his heart and how he had tried to force a smile on his face but all he could think about was how he and Kyungsoo would have to be separated for god knows how many years and he wondered if it was too late to apply to SNU. But Kyungsoo had been so happy for him, it had been Sehun’s dream his entire life to be able to study law at Chonnam after his brother had gone there and Kyungsoo was nothing but supportive of his boyfriend’s dream.

 

Pulling himself out of his memories, Sehun huffed out a breath and watched from his window as his classmates milled about the gardens. He wished Kyungsoo was with him in his dorm room. He could just imagine what the elder would say to him if he saw him now. _Quit your moping Hunnie, I miss you too but these are our dreams and we always said to never give up on our dreams._

 

And he was right, as he always was. To study law at Chonnam had been Sehun’s dream for as long as he could remember and Kyungsoo’s to study the culinary arts at SNU and the day they learnt each others’ dreams they agreed to never give them up, no matter the cost. But now that Sehun was paying the price for chasing his dreams –– living 254 kilometers away from his boyfriend, Sehun just _missed_ Kyungsoo _so damn much._

 

He had had the perfect fantasy of being college boyfriends with the smaller man when he was in high school and had wanted to live it out so badly and now he was just disappointed. He wanted to go on cute dates around town, holding hands and giving each other lovesick looks. He wanted to stroll along the beach, telling each others of their dreams and aspirations, watch the sunset together. He wanted them to walk each other to classes, with goodbye kisses and cheesy smiles. Now, they couldn’t even spend Valentine’s Day together.

 

Sehun remembered the most recent Valentine’s Day that had passed with him moping in his dorm room because Kyungsoo had an emergency ‘situation’ at his campus. Sehun had spammed Kyungsoo with messages the whole day, all ranging from excited to disappointed to annoyed to sad to just plain desperate. It wasn’t until the elder had returned from his shift and they had video called that Sehun had cheered up. Because no matter how annoyed he was that his boyfriend had ditched him on Valentine’s Day in favour of a kitchen, he could never stay mad at Kyungsoo. If he was mad at Kyungsoo, then who else would possibly put up with him?

 

Groaning, he picked his phone up from the desk and clicked the call button on Kyungsoo’s contact. The line connected.

 

“Hello? Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo’s soft voice came through the speaker and Sehun felt the corners of his lips lift up.

 

“Hyung, I miss you,” He whined into the phone, feeling a pout grow.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Stop pouting Hunnie, I can feel your pout all the way here.”

 

“But hyung, it’s been exactly,” Sehun glanced at his calendar, “ 257 days since I last saw you, I had to spend Christmas without you.”

 

There was a silence on Kyungsoo’s end before a sigh was released. “We both knew we had to make a lot of sacrifices when we agreed to try this long distance, are you regretting now Hunnie?”

 

“No!” Sehun hurried to protest, “I just...miss you so much and it sucks, not having you around. Chanyeol hyung doesn’t even come close to replacing you and he’s always attached to Baekhyun hyung.”

 

The other end of the line crackled with Kyungsoo’s laughter and it soothed Sehun to know that he could still make the other man laugh.

 

“Play nice Hunnie, you know how much Chanyeol and Baekhyun love you and how much they dote on you, you just enjoy being a brat sometimes.”

 

Sehun emitted a whine in protest, “Did Chanyeol hyung say something mean about me to you? That’s not fair, Junmyeon hyung never tells me anything about you, all he does is nag at me.”

 

“Well if you didn’t give him things to nag you about, you wouldn’t be nagged at now would you?” Sehun could practically feel Kyungsoo’s smirk through the phone.

 

Sehun harrumphed indignantly before changing the topic, “Are we going to at least meet before New Year’s Eve? There’s only a few days left and I can’t go into 2019 without a kiss from you, I refuse to.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed again and Sehun was starting to hate that sound. “I don’t know, things are so hectic here I don’t know if I can get away, even for a few days.”

 

Sehun felt his heart sink at the thought of not seeing Kyungsoo until the next year, he couldn’t handle not being able to see Kyungsoo until then. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to ensure Kyungsoo could come over to visit him and spend New Years together. He spied a flyer on his desk that he had absentmindedly accepted from a classmate after class and an idea struck him.

 

“Hyung, there’s a festival starting from the 30th till the 2nd held on campus… if you head down here for a few days, we could join in the festivities together.” There was a hopeful tilt to his tone that he hoped the other would sense.

 

“I really don’t know Hunnie, SNU’s so different, I don’t know if I can get away.” Sehun could hear the apology in Kyungsoo’s voice but he was already sulking.

 

Huffing out a sigh he quickly replied, “It’s okay then...I guess I’ll just spend New Years sad and alone.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “You have Chanyeol and Baekhyun there with you, go spend New Years with the two loudest people we know. You have Jongin too, although he may be a lot busier than the two idiots.”

 

Sehun sighed again and decided to drop the topic, since either way Kyungsoo wouldn’t make it to him by New Years. It looked like he would just have to hold out for the elder’s birthday.

********************

It was two days after their phone call and two days before New Year’s Eve and Sehun was missing Kyungsoo again.

 

They’d texted and given each other goodnight calls and they’ve sent so many silly snaps to each other that it would’ve been annoying if they didn’t love each other so much. The last one may be just Sehun though because Kyungsoo only ever opened Snapchat once a day absentmindedly tapping through all the snaps to get rid of the notifications but it was okay because Kyungsoo sends Sehun a gazillion voice messages throughout the day with gentle reminders like ‘ _don’t mope in your room and go to your classes’_ and _‘don’t forget to eat Hun-ah and don’t forget you’re allergic to pickles’_ and Sehun’s personal favourite is _‘get to bed early Hunnie, I love you’_ that came without fail every night.

 

Sehun returned the sentiment by sending Kyungsoo videos about his day. They mainly consisted of terrible camera angles and Sehun’s excited voice and occasionally Chanyeol or Baekhyun would be seen in the video. The sending of videos however, did not mean Sehun moped any less.

 

Sehun was sitting at a cafe waiting for his best friend Jongin to arrive and listen to him complain about missing Kyungsoo because Jongin was the only one who was willing to put up with his endless whining. Though he and Jongin were best friends, they didn’t get to see each other often due to their conflicting schedules, with Sehun studying law and Jongin majoring in dance, it was hard to find time in between for the two friends to hang out but they made it work, somehow.

 

The door tinkled as it opened, and a tall caramel-skinned man walked in. Sehun visibly brightened when he saw his best friend and he figured it was because Jongin was the next best thing to Kyungsoo. He watched as Jongin ordered his drink and moved down the counter and felt envious of the other male’s body for the millionth time. They had both been in the dance club in high school but while it has been more of a hobby for Sehun, for Jongin dance had been everything.

 

Jongin walked over with a grin on his face. “Checking me out again? I really should tell Kyungsoo that his boyfriend is checking out other men while he’s not around.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Jongin made a joke like that and usually Sehun would laugh and play along but today he wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Maybe you should. Maybe then he’ll be willing to come down to see me.”

 

Jongin sighed, he was all too used to Sehun missing Kyungsoo. He was, after all, Sehun’s go-to person whenever he had troubles and Jongin was always only one text away. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d lost sleep over Sehun crying to him over his insecurities of his and Kyungsoo’s relationship.

 

He would probably resent Sehun or be exasperated with the other boy if it wasn’t for the fact that Sehun was just as present for Jongin. When Jongin asked, Sehun would always be ready to meet Jongin wherever within ten minutes, whether it was at the studio to help Jongin perfect a routine or to just relax and hang out with him, no matter the time, and no matter how exhausted Sehun was. While Chanyeol and Baekhyun doted on them and tried to be there for the two younger ones, it was different between Sehun and Jongin. Jongin remembered the time when his roommate had decided to make it their personal mission to sleep with everyone on campus and he’d had sat through a whole week of loud moans and bangings of the wall before he had went to Sehun and begged his best friend to let him stay with him. It was against the rules to let someone else stay over at the dorms for more than two days but Sehun had let him in wordlessly anyway, and had covered for him each time suspicions were raised.

 

And so, Jongin sat there and let Sehun wail. For about thirty minutes. He was human after all, and there was only so much of Sehun’s whining one could take.

 

“Sehun, if you miss him so damn much, why don’t you take a train back to Seoul and smother him?”

 

Sehun paused, then mumbled something as he proceeded to fidget with his fingers.

 

“What? Hun, I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“I said, I’m not allowed to.” Sehun mumbled again, this time more audibly.

 

Jongin was incredulous to say the least. _Not allowed to?_

 

Jongin rested his hands on the table and waited for Sehun to elaborate, knowing that Sehun knew he had to explain.

 

“I promised Kyungsoo hyung before we separated that I wouldn’t take the train back to Seoul unless it was a long vacation and I was going back to see my family. He said he knew I would miss him and take the first train back on a whim so he made me promise not to.”

 

Jongin shook his head, both amused and amazed at Sehun and Kyungsoo’s dynamic.

 

He shrugged. “Well then, there’s nothing you can do so,” he pulled out two pieces of paper from his pocket, “you might as well come to the festival with us.”

 

Sehun stared at the two tickets. “I don’t wanna go to a festival without Kyungsoo hyung.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Sehun come on, Kyungsoo would get mad at both me and you if I let you just spend New Years alone in your room, moping _again_. Besides, you can’t leave me to third wheel Chanyeol hyung and Baekhyun hyung alone, I’ve been the victim to too many of their pranks these past few weeks while _you_ were busy moping.”

 

Sehun’s gaze hadn’t moved. “Look, we’ll go on the 31st and you can call Kyungsoo just before the fireworks display and you can watch the fireworks with him on the phone and it’ll almost be like he’s right there with you.”

 

Sehun continued staring at the tickets that Jongin was holding up and the latter was starting to lose hope that any of his words had any effect on the former. He felt nervous as he thought of how Baekhyun had said explicitly that _you have to convince Sehun to come along okay? Failing to convince him is not acceptable._ And then Baekhyun had given him that terrifyingly saccharine smile, promising all things evil if Jongin didn’t do what he was asked.

 

Finally, after what felt like eons, Sehun dropped his gaze back to his hot chocolate and nodded. “Okay, fine. I’ll go but you have to promise not to leave my side. There’ll be couples everywhere and it’ll just make me sad.”

 

“Of course Hunnie, you’ll have a good time I promise you.” Internally, Jongin felt like doing a victory dance. _He had done the impossible!_  

 

Sehun cracked a smile. “Okay, you have to buy me bubble tea now. I haven’t seen you in forever and you’ve been pushing away all my offers to hang out because of that new routine of yours but now is the time to make it up to me.”

 

Jongin nodded as he silently uttered an apology to his wallet. “Let’s go fund your sugar addiction then.”

 

***********************

It was the 31st of December.

 

Sehun was standing in front of his closet, wondering if he should put in much effort to his dressing. He didn’t get much time to contemplate before he heard someone banging on the door. Baekhyun. Only Baekhyun would put so much force into knocking a door.

 

He opened the door to find Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin standing outside, grinning. Baekhyun’s smile faded as he took in Sehun’s loose tank top and sweats.

 

“ _Please_ don’t tell me thats what you’re wearing to the festival. You’re gonna freeze and I might cry if someone so sloppily dressed walked next to me. Or anywhere within a ten mile radius near me.”

 

Sehun glared at Baekhyun. “No hyung, I’m not wearing this to the festival. Gosh, do you think I’m an idiot?”

 

Baekhyun gave him a look before marching straight to his closet. “Jongin, help me out here, we have ten minutes to make Sehun look like a snack, a warm, yummy, absolutely delectable snack. I want to be out of here in ten minutes.”

 

Jongin shot Sehun a helpless shrug before he went to do Baekhyun’s bidding. It comforted Sehun that Jongin was there at least, he would stop Baekhyun from pulling anything ridiculous.

 

He turned to Chanyeol who had already made himself comfortable on his couch. Chanyeol gave him a smile and patted the seat next to him.

 

Sehun slumped down onto the seat and turned his head to look at Chanyeol. “You’re not dressed up either, why didn’t Baekhyun hyung force his way into _your_ closet?”

 

Chanyeol barked out a laugh. “Yeah well, I wasn’t the one who had to be begged to come along. Baek was just worried you would bail on us to mope.”

 

Chanyeol then flicked him on the forehead. “And that’s _hyung_ for you, brat.”

 

Sehun pouted as he rubbed his forehead but snuggled up to Chanyeol anyway. Chanyeol gave him a gentle smile and Sehun immediately felt comforted. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be too bad.

 

It wasn’t long before he was called over by Baekhyun to wrangle himself into whatever atrocious clothing the pair had picked out. However, when he looked in the mirror after Baekhyun finally released him from his clutches, he had to admit that he looked good. Baekhyun was nodding as he inspected his masterpiece. He glanced at Sehun’s bedside clock and screeched.

 

“We were supposed to be out in ten minutes, I need to make it in time for Zitao’s performance or he will have my head, we have to leave _now_!” The small man grabbed their coats and ushered the three others out the door in a panic.

 

After thrusting their respective coats at them, Baekhyun ran towards the stairs and soon disappeared entirely from view while Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongin stood there laughing.

 

“Alright guys, let’s go have some fun.” Sehun grinned, taking the other two by surprise.

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t come whether or not he had fun, so he might as well enjoy himself.

 

**************************

Sehun and Jongin found themselves alone as they left their hyungs behind at some stand where the two older men had gotten carried away with seeing who could win more toys, complete with an abundance of yelling and wild hand gestures that always came with the two. Jongin had rolled his eyes in exasperation at the duo’s immature behaviour and muttered something that sounded like _who are the older ones around here really_ before dragging Sehun off to explore more of the fair beyond the contest stalls.

 

Jongin was looking thoughtfully at a board that had a map on it while Sehun was busy looking around the festival, trying to see how far it went.

 

“Okay!” Jongin clapped his hands together, “We’re here now,” he pointed to a tiny spot near the bottom left, “So we just have to work our way up to here,” another jab, this time at a different spot near the top right, “Because that’s where the fireworks display is gonna be.”

 

Satisfied with himself, Jongin spun around to see Sehun squinting at the map.

 

“Nini, I can’t see a thing on the map, how do you see anything?”

 

Jongin sighed, “It doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters now is that I know the way so I’m gonna lead and we’re gonna have fun, okay?” He reached out to hold Sehun’s hand.

 

Sehun looked suspicious for a moment but nodded anyway, tightening his grip on Jongin’s hand.

 

“We have to be at the fireworks display before it starts, okay? I wanna call Kyungsoo hyung.” Sehun looked at Jongin.

 

Jongin smiled. “Of course! Who do you think I am, a terrible best friend? Good thing I also told Taemin to meet us there, so I don’t have to feel like a third wheel alone.”

 

Sehun let out a chuckle. Of course Jongin would tell the boy he had been pining over for more than half a year to meet them at the fireworks display, that was clearly his plan all along. “Are you gonna make him your New Years kiss?”

 

Jongin smirked. “That’s the plan, of course. He can’t possibly resist me tonight, what with how good I look.” He motioned down the length of his body.

 

Sehun stared amusedly at his best friend. “If he hasn’t even noticed your not-very-subtle pining over the course of half a year, I highly doubt he’s going to tonight.”

 

A pout formed on Jongin’s face and he looked like a kicked puppy. “Hun, you’re supposed to support me! Be my morale booster!”

 

Sehun laughed and proceeded to drag Jongin towards the rest of the festival. “I didn’t come here to talk about your boy toy, you promised me a good time and you better deliver.”

 

It was ten minutes to midnight and Sehun and Jongin had finally gotten to the field that supposedly had the best view of the fireworks. Taemin had gotten there earlier and saved them seats so they wouldn’t have to waste time looking for empty spots to watch the display. Precious time that Sehun could spend calling Kyungsoo instead.

 

Taemin spotted them and waved excitedly, causing a grin to spread across Jongin’s face.

 

“Hey!” Jongin’s stupid grin was becoming unnerving, “Did you have to wait long?”

 

“Nah, I’ve only been here for about ten minutes,” Taemin sent a warm smile Sehun’s way, “Hey Sehun, it’s been awhile.”

 

Sehun returned the smile. He liked Taemin. The blonde boy was always kind to everyone and had a perpetual smile on his face, except for when he had to put Jongin in place but that just added to his charm.

 

“Are you gonna start calling Kyungsoo now or what?” Jongin sent him a look that said something along the lines of _give me time with Taemin I need to butter him up_.

 

Sehun smirked but nodded anyway, not believing that Jongin could pull Taemin to the dark side in a mere ten minutes. He took a few steps to a side before taking out his phone and dialling Kyungsoo.

 

“Hello? Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo’s voice crackled through the speaker.

 

“Hyung, I’m at the fireworks display and Jongin has ditched me for his newest boy toy.”

 

A chuckle sounded through the phone. “Remember what I said a few days ago about playing nice? Let Jongin have his fun. He’s been chasing after the same boy for months now, the poor boy. Besides, I thought you liked Taemin.”

 

Sehun pouted, “I do like Taemin. Wait–how do you know about Taemin? And who’s the poor boy in this scenario, Taemin or Jongin?”

 

There were some sounds from the other side of the line and Sehun swore he could hear Chanyeol’s voice.

 

“Hyung? Was that Chanyeol I heard?”

 

Kyungsoo coughed into the phone. “No no, I’m still at Seoul, no Chanyeol here fortunately. That was just uhh.. a classmate... yeah...a classmate.”

 

Sehun frowned, Kyungsoo didn’t seem so sure about this classmate of his. “Are you sure hyung? That sounded awfully like Chanyeol’s voice.”

 

“No no, uhm, I mean yes I’m sure. I didn’t tell you about my classmate who also has the same deep baritone as Chanyeol? He’s less annoying of course.”

 

There was a muffled shout from the other side again but Sehun ignored it this time. “No, you didn’t tell me.”

 

“I must have forgotten then, huh. Sorry Sehunnie. Did you need something?”

 

“No, I just missed you. I figured if I couldn’t enter the new year with you right by my side, you being on the phone is the next best thing right?”

 

“I’m so sorry Sehunnie.” There was an undertone to Kyungsoo’s voice that Sehun couldn’t place.

 

Jongin reappeared by his side then, hair wild and clothes rumpled, clear evidence of a passionate make out session. He gently grabbed Sehun’s elbow that wasn’t clutching his phone and led him back to Taemin where the fireworks display was about to begin. Sehun shot Taemin a look of disbelief, unable to believe that the blonde by had really fallen for Jongin’s tricks while Jongin just gave Sehun a look of triumph. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still nowhere to be found, which was odd.

 

“Hyung, I’m watching the fireworks now. Can you see the fireworks from your side?”

 

Sehun imagined Kyungsoo looking up at the same sky through his room window. “Yeah, yeah I can.They’re not that impressive though.”

 

“It’s quite small isn’t it?”

 

“It is. I know what would make it much more impressive.”

 

The countdown had begin. It was so loud around him that Sehun had to press the phone harder against his ear. Jongin was alternating between checking his phone and shooting glances at Taemin.

 

“What is it, Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo’s smile could be felt through the line.

 

“If you were here to kiss me into the New Year.” There was some rustling behind Sehun but he didn’t turn back, too focused on staring up at the fireworks, trying not to let the tears fall.

 

“Look behind you Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly seemed a lot nearer, but that may have just been Sehun’s imagination.

 

Confused, Sehun turned around. And froze.

 

Kyungsoo was standing right there, phone clutched tight in his hand. For a moment, Sehun’s mind went blank and all he could think about was _Kyungsoo is here he’s standing right there less than five feet away he’s right there he’s here with me_. He was overwhelmed with emotions, the boy he had missed for so long was standing right in front of him, looking just as emotional as he felt. He wanted to run towards the boy he loved, to take the shorter into his arms and _make_ him feel just how much Sehun had missed him and how much Sehun loved him. His feet felt moulded to the ground despite the strong urge to run to Kyungsoo, and his nerves seemed to be stuck even though his brain was screaming at him to _run to Kyungsoo hyung_. It was as though his body hadn’t registered the fact that Kyungsoo was really here, right in front of him.

 

Sehun finally got his limbs to start working and ran towards him, tears falling freely now.

 

Kyungsoo managed to catch him just as Sehun crashed into him, stumbling backwards from the taller’s weight. Sehun was sobbing into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Surprise.” Kyungsoo’s voice was shaky.

 

Sehun pulled the smaller against him, trying to get as close as possible.

 

“S-soo hyung, i m-m-missed you s-so much-h.” He was blubbering.

 

Kyungsoo tilted his chin upwards from his shoulder, fingers firm on his jaw. The love and fondness shining in his eyes nearly sent Sehun into another bout of tears. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and Sehun leaned forward, pressing their lips together just as the crowd reached the end of the countdown and fireworks exploded above them.

 

Neither of them noticed the stunning eruption of pyrotechnics above them, or the other couples around them making out feverishly or the fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were about to have sex right then and there on the field. All Sehun noticed was the movement of Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his, the way the elder licks Sehun’s lips, sucking on the bottom lip. A shameless moan escapes Sehun’s throat as he grips Kyungsoo’s hips harder, wanting to leave bruises, wanting to _mark_. Kyungsoo’s tongue pushed into Sehun’s mouth and it felt like _heaven_. Sehun could feel this kiss all the way down to his toes and he whined aloud in protest when Chanyeol pulled them apart, panting.

 

“Okay, there’s no need to give the whole crowd a show. I didn’t agree to run to the station and back to fetch Soo just for the two of you to be arrested for public indecency.”

 

Sehun pulled back reluctantly but kept his arms winded around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He threw accusing looks at the other boys, now knowing that they were in on Kyungsoo’s little surprise and had kept it from him. Even Jongin, who was _his_ best friend and best friends were supposed to tell each other _everything_.

Jongin sent him a sheepish look, his lips swollen and clothes even more messed up than before, though Sehun had no doubt he looked about the same. “Sorry Hunnie, but I thought you would be happier if things played out like this.”

 

Sehun glared at the other boy. “You were just scared of Kyungsoo hyung.”

 

Jongin rubbed his neck nervously. “Well...maybe…”

 

Kyungsoo touched Sehun’s arm gently. “Don’t get mad at them, I told them not to tell you. I wanted it to be a proper surprise.”

 

Sehun pouted and buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Alright.”

 

Jongin snorted. “Whipped.”

 

Chanyeol clapped his hands together. “Excellent! Now that everyone is present, let’s party!”

 

Baekhyun’s face lit up at that suggestion. “I have the booze back at my place, what better way to enter the new year but to get shitfaced?”

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his face up in disgust. “We’ll pass, you guys have fun. Sehunnie and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

Baekhyun mumbled something like  _party_   _pooper_ but quickly shut up when Kyungsoo shot him a look.

 

Chanyeol simply nodded. “Alright then. It’s just the four of us then. I’ll go see if I can get Zitao and Kris to join as well, I bet they’re making out backstage.”

 

Jongin snickered before following the duo, heading towards the north wing of the dorms, fingers intertwined with Taemin’s. He winked at Sehun before turning around and catching up with the elder two.

 

Kyungsoo turned around to face Sehun. “So, your place?”

 

Sehun smiled, his heart feeling whole for the first time in months. “My place.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me feedback or any mistakes i've made! i hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
